Soul Eater My version
by Miki girl
Summary: A new year at the DWMA. New students come and join the  old  group. Together with their new friends will they be able to stop the now Famous Witch Embony from destroying Death City? What happens when one of the new friends is keeping a deep, dark secret?
1. The characters

The characters:

**San:** a 16 year old girl with short pink hair and light brown eyes. She is sweet, caring and loving. She cares about everyone. She is skilled in knifes and close combat weaponry. Her weapon is a boy called Quill. He is a Knife weapon.

Brakpin:** a 16 year old girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. She is very smart and at the third top of the class. Sufficient and gets right to the point. Her weapon is a staff of magic. Her weapon is called Lina (Lee-nah).** Kiza:** a young witch. She has short orange hair and orange-amber eyes. She is Medusa's adopted daughter. She has a partner (who is a weapon with the power to change into a cat) who is called Thomas. He is a staff Weapon.** Lou:** young Meister. She has long black hair and icy light blue eyes. Her weapon is called Claudia. She is at the top of her class in all topics. She is very skilled in fighting and is keeping a HUGE secret from the DWMA and her friends.** Claudia: **long snowy white hair and haunting amber-red eyes. She wears the cloths of a warrior maiden. She can change into any kind of weapon. Her Meister is Lou. She looks at Lou as a younger sister. Is an expert is soul collecting due to Lou and is a great fighter.** Rose (Levi): **sarcastic and skeptical side, she makes friends very easily. She is very artistic and musical, happy go lucky and smart. But like all people she has her flaws...Like the fact she's stupidly clumsy and that she was once a traitor working for Medusa. But when she came to Shibusen she made friends and fell in love with Kidd. It was just so easy for them to forgive her when you confessed. She is a Demon Guitar Meister and her Demon Guitar Slash is always by her side, though he's a little pervy he is also loyal. She is a half witch and has witch powers.** Silence: **Her real name is unknown. She is 18 years old. Prefers not to talk and just get on with the job. But people often mistake this as her being a cold and heartless person with no feelings. She is actually just extremely mature and kind...A sort of mother figure for the others. She is a Weapon without a Meister and prefers to work alone. It's because if she worked with others she would be compelled to save them. However Maka's father and Tsubaki have been the only two to completely see through your anti-social exterior and Tsubaki often comes to her for advice and guidance. Maka's father just wants to help her open up to others. She's what people would call a goody two shoes but that doesn't bother her...Going at her own pace is what she does and the people who know her love her for it...Besides she's the one who usually keeps her friends out of trouble. The reason for this is because she lost her first and only Meister to a witch that they were meant to take down...ever since then she has worked alone and refuses a new partner until she started working at the DWMA. Her new partner is now Nathan.** Trey:** short brown hair and blue eyes. He is shy, quiet and nervous around people other than Lou and Claudia and his own Meister. (Later he becomes friends with Black-Star and Soul) When in battle he is very deadly and strong. He is a hammer weapon. His Meister is Marx.**

**Marx:** black hair and mysterious black eyes. He is stubborn, aggressive, mean towards Black-Star, Maka, Soul and Claudia. He has a Hammer Weapon called Marx. He is only nice to Lou and Tsubaki.

**Mai: **long fiery red hair and dark brown eyes. She is a new Meister. Her weapon is called Ayame. She is a very skilled assassin and enjoys hanging out with Lou, Claudia, Tsubaki and Black-Star. She is just as hyper and crazy as Black-Star.

**Ayame:** short blue hair and matching blue eyes. She is a ninja sword Weapon. Her Meister is a girl called Mai. She is very playful and hangs around Soul all the time since she likes him.

**Ebony: **A young woman with long light green hair and yellow eyes. She is a Witch of Fire. Her pet (animal) is a Crow called Tai.

**Tai: **a boy with light silver hair and matching silver eyes. He is a crow with lots of magical powers. His real form is a light silver crow but can change into a human at will. He works for Ebony because she is the only one that knows where his long lost sister is and is keeping her alive.


	2. The new students and the mission

Prologue 4 (pretend it is after Death the kid's episode (episode 3 or is it 4?)

She is the swiftest...She strikes quickly and silently...On the battlefield She is unbeatable...Her weapon is a rare one...One that can become any weapon of its choice...They say she has the silky voice of soft summer rain...When she is on a mission...Her voice is that of a Tiger's... No one gets by Her and Her Weapon unharmed...They saw her eyes are the darkest of amber...Her hair as soft and silky as petals on a flower...Her hair is as black as night...She melts into the shadows then reappears with her prey dead...She is...the Dancing Warrior Maiden!

"Students!"We have new students attending DWMA today." Sid told the class.

"A new student huh?" Maka glanced at the door.

"At this time of year though?" Death the kid muttered.

"Before I present the new students...where are Soul and Black-Star?" Sid asked. When no one answered he smiled as the door opened. A girl with hip-long midnight black hair that she had up in a pony-tail and starling ice blue-gray eyes walked in followed by a taller woman with long snowy white hair and dark amber-red eyes dressed as a warrior maiden with a sword tied to her belt.

"Hello." The girl said as she stood at the front.

''You will sit beside Maka for today.'' Sid told the black haired girl who nodded then made her way over to the seat next to Maka.

''You must be Maka. I'm Lou.'' The ice blue-gray eyed girl smiled at Maka.

''I'm Maka...like you said before...nice to meet you Lou.'' Maka smiled back.

''What's the other girl's name? Do you know.'' Maka asked.

''Yep. That's Claudia. She's a special type of weapon...a rare one...that can change into any weapon as long as she's seen one before.'' Lou answered. They sat there for the rest of class before DeathScythe came in.

'' Sid! Could you send Maka, Soul and the new students to the Death Room.'' He asked. Sid nodded.

'' you heard him. Go to the Death Room.'' Sid said as the three left.

'' So first we have to find Soul.'' Maka sighed.

'' Hey! Are you the new kids,'' a voice called from back hind them. Black-Star and Soul stood behind them smirking.

'' Just a bunch of girls! We can totally beat them!'' Black-Star yelled.

'' I wouldn't get so cocky unless you know the skills and weaknesses of your prey.'' Lou said in a suddenly cold voice.

''I know that you will never defeat the great Black-Star!'' Black-Star yelled again.

''Wanna bet.'' Lou asked darkly.

''You're on!'' Black-Star said then bolted forward.

''Claudia! Scythe Mode!'' Lou told the snowy-white haired girl.

''Yes Mistress'' Claudia said then shone brightly and flew up in the air as she turned into a scythe. Lou jumped up then caught the Scythe and twirled it as they fell back to the ground. Lou landed on her feet then glared at Black-Star as he rushed forward. Lou waited until he was close enough to land a punch on her then swung. It happened so quickly that no one saw what happened until Black-Star was sent flying backwards with many large cuts all over his body.

Rule number 1 when facing a new predator." Lou said as she still swung her Scythe around.

"Know your predator's weaknesses and strengths." Lou added then threw her Scythe up in the air.

"Claudia! Bow and Arrow!" Lou called out.

"Right!" Claudia called from her Scythe Mode. The Scythe glowed then it turned into a bow and arrow. Lou caught them then in a single and swift motion fastened an arrow to the string and pulled it back ready to shoot.

"You're going down girl!" Black-Star said as he got up again. Soul now stood beside him. Black-Star and Soul both charged at Lou. Maka watched as Lou muttered something in a foreign language. The arrow glowed a faint black. Maka wondered what she had said and what this attack did. When the arrow was completely covered in the faint black Lou released the arrow. The arrow then multiplied as soon as it left her hand. Soul and Black-Star stopped then both ran away. The arrows reached them first before they could hide around the corner.

"Claudia." Lou threw up the bow in the air and the bow shone then the shape of Claudia took form as she landed gracefully on her feet in front of Lou.

"Another wonderful victory Mistress." Claudia said. Lou flicked her hair with her left hand in a cool-like way then turned and started walking on down the hall with Claudia trailing behind her.

"That is one tough Weapon and Meister..." Soul said as he and Black-Star watched them leave...

"Hello! Hey! What's up?" Death asked as the four walked into the Death Room.

"No time for chattering. What did you want from us?" Lou asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on her right leg.

"I want you four to go on a mission. There have been recent sightings of the Dancing Warrior Maiden. It seems that a small group of people and weapons want her head. She sent a note asking for Lou four...Funny how she knew that you and Claudia would be here though." Death replied.

"She wants to meet you in a small town not far from Death City really." Death added then dismissed them.

"Who's the Dancing Warrior Maiden?" Lou asked as they walked from the DWMA.

"Only the coolest Meister in the world." Soul replied.

"Black-Star's really upset that she's more popular than him right now." Maka added

"Oh." Lou said then followed Soul and Maka along with Claudia.

"I'll make sure I'm safe." A girl in a dark black cape with a very long hood that covered her face from sight said.

"Alright then." The other girl said then turned and walked away with her partner.

"How will we know who the Dancing Warrior Maiden is?" Claudia asked. Maka shrugged.

"How 'bout her?" Soul pointed to a figure with a long dark black cape and a hood that covered her face from sight stood across the clearing from them.

"Are you from DWMA?" the figure asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Lou asked as she dug her hands into her pockets.

"I am the Dancing Warrior Maiden." The figure replied.

"But you may call me Tihla (Tea-la)" the Dancing Warrior Maiden added.

"I'm Claudia. I am a Weapon from the DWMA. My Meister is Lou." Claudia said as she tilted her head towards Lou.

"I'm Lou. A student Meister from the DWMA. My weapon like she said is Claudia. This is Maka and her weapon Soul." Lou finished

"Nice to meet you all. I do hope you know about the mission?" they all nodded.

"You may only attack until I let you join the battle. If they start attacking you then you may fight." Tihla said then led them through the town and into the forest where they could hear laughter and yelling.

"Well. If it isn't the Dancing Warrior Maiden." One of the Meisters said when they came across a small camp.

"And she brought some friends!" another shouted

"Leave them out of this you useless living things." Tihla said in a dark voice that matched Lou's when she's in a battle or when she mad.

"You're going down for what you did to our boss." The first one said then pulled out his sword and charged at Tihla. Tihla rushed forward as well and raised her knee which hit him in the stomach when she was close enough.

"Pathetic fool." Tihla said then swung on her left foot and sent the man flying towards a tree with her fist. He had dropped his sword in which she picked it up then spun and threw it at him planting it in his chest. He looked at the black hooded girl then his head drooped telling her he was now dead.

"Anyone else?" Tihla asked then turned quickly when she heard the sound of a knife being drawn close by Maka, Claudia and Lou.

"Crap," Tihla thought to herself as the man with the knife went to slash Lou.

"Claudia! Sword Mode!" Lou called out. Claudia wasted no time and the form of a sword took her place in Lou's hand. Lou blocked the knife with her Sword.

"You may all now attack!" Tihla told the other two. Soul wasted no time with turning into a Scythe and Maka started slashing her way through anyone that tried to attack her.

"Now that my little problem is...let's say..."Solved"." Tihla quoted with her fingers.

"I suppose that you must return to the DWMA immediately?" Tihla added as well.

"Yes." Claudia replied.

"My Mistress is feeling quiet ill." Claudia added as she held up Lou who had not taken a hit but appeared...faded somehow...

"Very well. Until our next meeting." Tihla muttered some words then she just simply...vanished in front of them.

"You sure you're ok Lou?" Maka asked as they made their way back to DWMA.

"Yes. Just tired!" Lou replied as cold as ever.

"You must be more careful Lou." Claudia said when they were alone. Lou smiled at her warmly.

"I am careful." Lou suddenly vanished as if she was a mirage. A figure stepped out of the shadows and removed the hood from her head.

"My Lady." Claudia kneeled down and bowed her head.

"No need to kneel before your "younger" sister Claudia." The young woman said.

"Yes but of course." Claudia stood up.

"It is a good thing that they did not detect anything unusual about...Lou today." The woman told Claudia

"You should be more careful all the same!" Claudia pleaded.

"If they find out that a witch Meister was enrolled into the Academy they might try to kill you!" Claudia added still in a pleading voice.

"Very well Claudia." The young woman stepped into the moonlight since they had been outside.

"Thank you lady...Tihla." Claudia said as she saw the face of the Dancing Warrior Maiden...


	3. Witch Mission:Former student of DWMA?

**A Sound ****Soul****...**

**Dwells within a Sound Mind...**

**And a Sound Body...**

"Where were you this morning?" Maka asked Lou as they walked through the halls of DWMA.

"I was with Sid helping him with some errands." Lou replied then sighed when Black-Star, Soul and Claudia dashed by.

"She acts more like them than she does of herself. I think they created a Black-Star and Soul monster within her." Lou pouted.

"Well...That's what you get if you let your weapon hang out with them..." Maka told her. Lou glanced at her then stopped.

"But its not good." Lou said softly.

"Why?" Maka stopped and looked at Lou.

"Because I can see her soul. Usually its calm and collected. Now it's rough around the edges, wild and careless. She's still protective though...If she keeps hanging around them. I won't be able to match her wave-lengths...and she'll have to pick a new Meister." Lou told Maka. Maka eyes widened slightly then she smiled.

"You'll just have to learn to rematch your wave-lengths again." Maka grabbed Lou's hand.

"We'll ask Professor Stein for help." Maka dragged Lou towards Professor's Stein's classroom where he was still teaching his class. Maka knocked on Professor Stein's door.

"Come in." His voice called out. The two girls walked in then stood in front of Stein.

"What's the problem?" Stein asked as he now dismissed his class.

"My Weapon's wavelengths are getting harder for me to follow." Lou told him.

"Pretty soon I won't be able to use her because our Wave lengths will be too much out of sync." Lou added.

"I see. Have you tried doing what she does?" Stein asked

"Doing what she does?" Lou tilted her head.

"But she hangs out with Soul and Black-Star!" Lou explained.

"Have you tried to even learn how to get along with them?" Stein asked.

"N-No." Lou managed to say.

"then I suggest that you catch up to them and start hanging out with them." Stein said calmly.

"Fine. But only if it'll help me and Claudia get back in sync." Lou said then turned and ran out to door to where she thought they were.

"Are you sure that?" Maka started to say.

"Yes. Lou needs to learnt o be more open now that her Weapon is more open to others...But she doesn't want to get along with Black-Star because-" Stein told her.

"Just shut-up" Lou muttered to Black-Star as she, Claudia who was smiling for once, Soul and Black-Star walked around Death City.

"Awww! Poor sport! Just answer the question!" Black-Star complained loudly earning a giggle from Claudia and a smirk from Soul.

"Fine! My nickname when I was a little girl was Frou-Frou." Lou said then looked away from the group.

"Frou-Frou?" Black-Star and Soul laughed.

"Why did you get a nickname like that?" Claudia asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Because that was my first word and I wouldn't respond unless you said Frou-Frou." Lou told her.

"Ok. Next question!" Black-Star had gotten over his laughing fit.

"How much do you look like your parents?" Black-Star asked. Lou stopped walking her hair hiding her face.

"You can pass if you want." Claudia told her.

"I'm gonna head home..." Lou said then turned and ran away from the group.

"What's up with her? Claudia you're her weapon you should know." Soul asked the white haired weapon.

"I don't know. Whenever you ask about her family she gets all upset and leaves." Claudia replied.

"Why was she crying?" Black-Star asked. Soul and Claudia looked at him with confused looks.

"Didn't you see her face when she turned?" Claudia then nodded along with Soul.

FLASH-BACK

_Lou turned her hair revealing her face. Tears were streaked on her face as she turned quickly then ran off away from the others..._

END OF FLASH-BACK

"I'll ask her. I'll see you guys later!" Claudia told them then rushed off after Lou...

"What's wrong?" Claudia asked when she walked into the small house that they owned. A ginger and white tom cat with ginger around his muzzle rubbed his head against Lou's trying to comfort her.

"Nothing." Lou muttered as she picked up the tom cat and hugged it.

"Why did you run from us?" Claudia asked as she leaned against the wall crossing her arms over her chest.

"I...I don't know." Lou said quietly then stood up with the cat still in her arms and walked up to her room where she quietly shut the door.

Claudia then turned and raced out the door heading towards Soul and Maka's place...

"Where's Lou today?" Maka asked Claudia.

"I don't know. Normally I would leave her alone...that's why I went to your place last night." Claudia replied then stopped. Lou was standing in front of them looking at them with her ice blue-gray eyes.

"What's up?" Soul asked as he and Black-Star came up behind them then they stopped when they saw Lou.

"Claudia." Lou said quietly. Claudia blinked her amber-red eyes.

"Yeah?" Lou's hair hid her eyes then she looked up to show her now teary ice blue-gray eyes.

"Our wave-lengths are too much out of sync. You are no longer my weapon. Good bye." Lou said then turned and ran. Claudia stared at the place where Lou had stood shocked then she dropped to her knees.

"To out of sync?" Claudia muttered to herself then flinched a little. She used to be calm, collected and well...not like a half Soul half Black-Star person. Lou wasn't open enough to be able to match Claudia's new wave-length.

"What to do." Maka sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked when he saw them.

"Lou! You get back here!" Black-Star cried out then dashed after her.

"Lou told Claudia that they couldn't be partners anymore." Maka said when Claudia didn't answer still in her trance.

"Lou did? She can't match anyone else's wave lengths except for our weapons. She's been watching us for a long time and knows how to control her wave-length to match our weapons. But because she was with Claudia for so long when Claudia's wave-length changed...something in Lou snapped and she forgot how to control her wave-length." Kid thought for a moment.

"We need Lou and Claudia to go on a mission with the rest of us." Kid explained.

"My father said that he would be sending us on a mission to find out where the Witch Ebony is then come back with engaging her in battle. We have to take out her guards though." Kid added. Patty smiled then she, Liz and Kid walked back into DWMA.

"A mission will help her out?" Maka asked then realized something.

"We have to stop Black-Star!" Claudia and the others ran to where Black-Star had run off to.

"I want you all to go on a mission to find the whereabouts of a witch called Ebony. I want you to take out her guards but do not engage her in battle." Death told the group before they left. They all walked through the forest in which Ebony was said to be.

"Ebony?" Lou asked she was just getting the details for the mission.

"Yeah." Tsubaki nodded as she and Black-Star ran beside her. Suddenly Lou stopped.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"Something's not right..." Lou said then turned her head and jumped to the left just missing the strike of a chain Scythe much like Tsubaki's but only a dark green.

"Ebony's guards." Maka looked around. They were surrounded.

"Tsubaki! Ninja Sword Mode!" Black-Star called out.

"Right!" Tsubaki transformed then flew into Black-Star's hand.

"YAHOO!" Black-Star shouted and raced towards one group of the guards.

"Soul!" Maka looked at her partner.

"Let's go then Maka." Soul replied and changed into his Scythe form.

"..." Lou just stood there.

"Lou? What's the hold-up?" Maka glanced back at the blue eyes Weapon Meister.

"I don't have a wea-" Lou started to say.

"Use Claudia!" Soul said from his Scythe form. Lou blinked her blue eyes.

"Alright!" Lou blinked away the little bit of nervousness she had in her eyes.

"On it!" Claudia said then jumped up in the air and changed into a staff with a star on the top.

"Let the battle begin!" Lou and Claudia said in unison after Lou was able to get her wave-length stable enough.

"How pretty!" a woman smiled as she gazed into the crystal ball that was floating in front of her. Another girl was leaning against the wall, her long black hair down and her ruby red eyes never left the other woman's face.

"Can't I go out there myself?" the ruby-red eyed girl asked. She walked over to the other girl and looked into the floating crystal ball.

"Yes. If you wish my dearest sister." The other woman said as she flicked her light green hair and looked into the ruby eyes of the other girl with her own bright yellow cat-like eyes.

"They don't know what Ebony looks like so we can play around with them." The yellow eyes one smiled. The ruby eyed one grabbed her cloak. A light pink-red cloak with a hood that when up covers her face and ripped at the bottom.

"I will return my sister." She said before walking out.

"Wait!" She stopped and glanced back.

"She is there. Shot her with this and Medusa and Ebony will have yet another slave to do our biddings in the DWMA." The yellow eyes girl snapped her fingers and a small t floated the younger sister.

"Of course." The younger one (ruby eyed) one said after she had snatched it and ran through the door.

"..." the yellow eyed one sat in silence then smiled.

"Ebony!" Medusa had walked in and was now leaning against the wall watching the younger witch.

"Medusa. My sister will inject the Black Blood into this...girl." she said before they discussed about their other plans...


	4. Witch mission: part 2

**A Sound ****Soul****...**

**Dwells within a Sound Mind...**

**And a Sound Body...**

Chapter 3: part 2

"Black-Star!" Lou threw the bladed Boomerang towards Black-Star who caught it and spun it around then released it and watched it fly past Maka and Soul and bury itself into the last guard. Claudia changed back to her Human form and sighed. Lou smiled then ran over to the others.

"That wasn't that bad!" Black-Star smiled.

"But why is it during Summer?" Lou asked as she placed her arms behind her head.

"Oh My! You defeated my Master's Guards! For that I will have to punish you!" A voice called out. They all looked over to where the voice had come from. A young woman with long black hair and ruby-red eyes was leaning against a tree her pink cloak flapped around her with the wind.

"Another Guard?" Tsubaki asked still in her weapon form.

"Yeah. She did say "My Master's Guards" so she has to be." Maka said.

"Claudia?" Lou looked down at the white haired weapon.

"Right." Claudia changed into her sword made.

"Ready to receive your punishment?" the young woman asked again then smiled when the three Meisters charged forward.

"Flare stream." The young woman muttered under her breath before holding out her hand and blowing just above her hand. Fire came out of nowhere from her hand and was heading for the Meisters.

"Get out of the way!" Claudia called out. Lou jumped out of the way just in time but then felt something stab itself into her arm. Lou glanced back and saw the young woman behind ehr in the air injecting something into her arm. Before Lou could do anything she had injected whatever had been in the needle into her arm.

"Night Kitty." The woman said as Lou suddenly felt tired. She let go of Claudia and fell from the air.

"Lou!" Claudia quickly changed but wasn't quick enough. Just before Lou hit the ground Soul caught her.

"Lou!" Claudia kneeled down beside Soul and Lou and felt tears come to her eyes.

"If you want to know where Ebony is...she's at the heart of this forest! See ya later Kitties!" the woman said before disappearing.

"We need to get her back to the DWMA right away." Maka said as she watched Lou's face twist with pain. The others nodded and heading back Lou on Claudia's back as Claudia ran ahead of them hoping that her Meister would live...

"She'll be fine! She just needs some rest is all." A green haired and light purple eyed woman told the other Meisters as they sat around Lou who was asleep in the infirmary.

"That's good." Tsubaki smiled.

"Thank you Yue." Claudia smiled at the doctor.

"It's my job. Come get me when she wakes up." Yue said before she went to the other side to finish up some paperwork.

"I didn't see her move at all until she had injected that stuff." Claudia whispered.

"It's all my fault." Maka looked at Claudia and smiled softly.

"It's not your fault Claudia. We'll find this woman again and really kill her." Maka told her as they all left Lou to sleep...

**SUMMER PASSES**

**New Year at the DWMA Begins...**

"I never want to go to the Infirmary for as long as I live!" Lou stretched out her arms over her head and smiled.

"At least you're well enough to come see the New Meisters and Weapons joining the Academy today." Tsubaki smiled as well.

"I wonder who joined..." Lou said before a bunch of people hugged her.

"Lou-Lou!" one of the girls said. She had short brown hair that looked black and aqua green-blue eyes. She wore a blue and white hip-long shirt with blue shorts.

"Tanya." Lou smiled then looked at the others who had stopped hugging her and smiled.

"Rima. Tyler. Beatrice. Ayame. Mai. Kiki!" Claudia also smiled.

"I can't believe you guys are at this school." Lou and Claudia both said.

"Ayame's my weapon y'know." Mai said. Mai had medium length rose red hair and dark brown eyes. Ayame had long blue hair and matching blue eyes.

"What about you Tyler? Meister or Weapon?" Ayame looked at the boy. Tyler had dark blue hair and amber eyes.

"I'm a Weapon and my Meister is someone called Brakpin." Tyler replied as he dug his hands deep into the pockets of his white pants after he fixed his white shirt so that it wasn't slipping off his dark red shirt.

"what 'bout you Beatrice?" Tanya turned her head and smiled brightly.

"Rima." The brunette and dark brown eyed girl replied while looking all cool. The blonde haired girl with blue eyes smiled at her name.

"Yep!" Rima smiled again.

"My partner is a guy called Jake." A light purple haired and aqua blue-green eyes told Tanya quietly.

"This is my new friend Kiki!" Tanya slung her arm around Kiki's shoulders. Kiki blushed with embarrassment when everyone looked at her.

"Nice to meet you Kiki." Tsubaki smiled at the girl warmly. Kiki gave Tsubaki a small smile.

"Alright! Everyone that's new gather here with your partners if you have one and those that are returning over there!" Sid called out when he and some of the old and some new teachers came into the room.

The new Meisters and Weapons gathered on the left side of the room and the returning Meisters and Weapons gathered on the right.

"Lou. Claudia. Stay where you are in the middle." Sid told the two girls who both nodded.

"Alright. Welcome students to a new year at the DWMA." Sid said as he looked from one group to the other.

"You're classes begin next week. Find a Meister or a Weapon and start trying to adjust your wave-lengths to your partner's. The first couple months we will be training you new guys in fighting and how to adjust soul wave-lengths." Sid ended the "meeting" there.

"Claudia. Lou you are to report to the Death Room right away." Sid added. Everyone looked at the two girls in the middle of the room. Lou's hair had grown a little longer and she now wore a black T-shirt with a skull on the front and a short red mini skirt with black stripped leggings that stop at her ankles and a black scarf. She also had a red sash tied around her waist and knee-high black boots. She had her now longer hair tied up in a pony-tail with a white ribbon. Claudia had cut her hair to her shoulders and now wore a blue hip-long shirt with a black belt around her waist and blue mini shorts with black leggings and ankle-high black boots.

"Right away!" Claudia smiled as she dragged an unhappy Lou along to the Death Room.

"Some things just never change." Kid muttered...


	5. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
